


when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot

by i_love_your_light



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: College AU, Grinding, Hate makeouts?, M/M, Making Out, and they were ROOMMATES, hhhhh oh no ok, horny shit, idk what else to tag, it's the power dynamics for me, who hate eachother but also want to fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:46:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_love_your_light/pseuds/i_love_your_light
Summary: With quick strides, Zuko crossed the dorm to swipe his candy back, but Jet leapt up from his chair at the last minute, dancing out of reach.  The tidal wave of anger in Zuko’s head continued to grow and crest as he repeatedly lunged for the bag and Jet parried every step, dangling it just out of reach.“Give.  It.  Back.”  Zuko managed through gritted teeth.Jet just smirked, slowly sliding another chocolate onto his tongue.  “Make me.”
Relationships: Jet/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	when you're fiendin' for that sweet spot

**Author's Note:**

> CW! minor dubcon? 
> 
> There is no explicit sexual activity detailed here past heavy making out and some (clothed) grinding but explicit consent is important for that too!! Both parties are very into what's happening here! They just should’ve talked about it before (they do talk about it eventually). This is not meant to be representative of a super healthy tryst. Do not try this at home.
> 
> on that note..... enjoy

Zuko was having a bad day. Bad by even Zuko’s standards. The universe seemed to be conspiring against him from the first thing in the morning when he dropped his coffee all over the sidewalk on his way to class. Since then, he had snapped at Professor Piandao in a dispute over a bad grade, had received an angry phone call from his father about said bad grade, and then felt so anxiously nauseous about said phone call that he hadn’t eaten any lunch.

It was now almost 3pm, and he hadn’t had any caffeine or anything to eat since breakfast. To say he was irritable would be an understatement. It didn’t take much to trigger his anger, furiously cursing the world in his head his whole walk home. His sister’s friend said that this tendency towards aggression was because his Ayurvedic dosha was a Pitta, based in the fire element, and that he should improve his work-life balance and avoid spicy foods. His uncle was always sending care packages which not so subtly included boxes of calming tea. But Zuko didn’t _need_ to drink calming tea or cut sriracha from his diet. He _needed_ the universe to stop being so fucking unfair.

Like how the universe had decided to completely screw him over by having his randomly assigned roommate be someone who hated his guts.

There were no words that Zuko could use to convey to Jet that _he_ hated his dad _too_. He knew his father’s business practices were abhorrent and had ruined the lives of lots of innocent people. But the universe had apparently decided that the repercussions for that cruelty should fall on _Zuko’s_ shoulders. He was _sorry_ for what had happened to Jet’s town, but Jet was as stubborn as Zuko and wouldn’t hear it. He was just hell-bent on making Zuko’s dorm life an incredibly frustrating experience. In more than one way.

Because yes, Jet would make constant passive aggressive comments about Zuko’s father’s politics (that Zuko _didn’t share anymore_ ), and Jet would vape constantly in the dorm even though Zuko had _asked_ him to stop, and Jet would use Zuko’s towels and sexile Zuko from their dorm for hours and never clean the drain. He was infuriating.

But he was also infuriatingly attractive.

Zuko would never admit the number of times brown skin and condescending smirks had flashed in his mind as he clenched his jaw and spilt over his fist in the shower. It made him _angry_. It wasn’t _fair_. His own hormones were betraying him in the same way everything else in the universe did.

So yeah, Zuko swung open the door to his dorm room looking for a bone to pick. And he didn’t have to try very hard to find one.

Jet was sitting at his desk, feet up, watching something inane at full volume on his laptop. He was eating steadily through a bag of chocolates. _Zuko’s_ bag of chocolates, specially imported as part of Iroh’s latest care package.

“What the _fuck_ are you doing?” Zuko spat, dropping his bag in the doorway.

Jet didn’t even look up. “You got a problem?”

Zuko balled his hands into fists at his sides to keep himself from exploding. “Yeah, I’ve got a _fucking_ problem. That’s _mine_.”

Jet hummed noncommittally. “Sorry,” he said flatly, biting into another chocolate.

With quick strides, Zuko crossed the dorm to swipe his candy back, but Jet leapt up from his chair at the last minute, dancing out of reach. The tidal wave of anger in Zuko’s head continued to grow and crest as he repeatedly lunged for the bag and Jet parried every step, dangling it just out of reach. Amusement glinted in Jet’s eyes in a way that made Zuko’s gut twist.

“Give. It. Back.” Zuko managed through gritted teeth.

“Some things require work, pretty boy, but I guess you wouldn’t know if you’ve never worked a day in your life.”

“Shut the _fuck_ up- argh.” Zuko said, his vision swimming, red. “Give it.”

Jet just smirked, slowly sliding another chocolate onto his tongue. “Make me.” 

Now, Zuko was notoriously bad at thinking things through. Quite often he skated by on the philosophy of first-instinct-best-instinct, a burn-that-bridge-when-I-get-to-it approach to problem solving.

So maybe it wasn’t the best idea to shove Jet against the wall and kiss him, taking advantage of the way Jet’s lips parted in surprise to swipe his tongue past and retrieve the piece of candy from Jet’s mouth. It was certainly not a thought out idea at all. But it worked, and Zuko pulled back, triumphant, not fully realizing what he had just done. That he had just kissed his roommate. Who he hated.

But he didn’t have time to think about all that, because then Jet was grabbing him by the collar to pull him back in.

_It’s just about the candy_ , Zuko convinced himself as they made out, chocolate shrinking steadily as it was passed back and forth between their tongues. _It doesn’t mean anything._ It was messy and harsh, and Jet’s hands were firm at the back of Zuko’s head, making it impossible to pull away. Zuko wanted to pull away (right?). Zuko definitely didn’t want to be kissing his unfairly hot roommate who’s mouth was sickly sweet from his _stupid_ vape and who’s body was warm pressed against his. He just wanted to win this game they were playing, have just one victory on this god awful day. And then he could move on and forget this ever happened, except for the next time he needed to get off and then he could let himself pull out the memories of the low breathy sounds Jet was making against his mouth, the feel of his hands tight in Zuko’s hair.

Jet twisted the hair in his fingers and pulled and _fuck_ that was _hot_ , and Zuko was too distracted by the sudden rush of heat in his gut to be a sensible person and hold back the moan before it left his throat.

The taller boy pulled back, dark brown eyes glinting. Through his slightly dazed state, Zuko had the sinking realization that Jet had ended up with the chocolate in his mouth. Looking distinctly like the cat that got the cream, Jet let his hands drop from Zuko’s hair, pointedly swallowing.

A reasonable person might have cut their losses at that point. Zuko, however, watched the movement of Jet’s throat with a possessive sort of fury, the lines between anger and arousal blurring in the heat festering in his lower belly. As Jet’s self-satisfied smirk grew, Zuko let out a sound like a growl and dove in to bite at the side of Jet’s neck.

To Zuko’s delight, this seemed to actually cause Jet’s smugness to falter. He gasped as Zuko sucked a mark into the side of his throat, candy bag slipping from his fingers and hitting the floor.

But Zuko wasn’t thinking of the candy anymore, only wanted… wanted…. What _did_ he want? He couldn’t articulate it, didn’t really care to think about it too deeply, only knew that he _wanted_ , and so he continued to kiss and nip at Jet’s neck. Jet arched into him, letting out a pleased little hum and fisting his hands in Zuko’s sweatshirt. 

“Somebody’s eager,” Jet breathed, laughing a bit, and Zuko bit down harder.

“Do you always have to _say_ something?” Zuko snarked back.

With strong fingers on his jaw, Jet pulled Zuko up to look at him. “I think you like it.”

Zuko only glared. Jet grinned wide in a knowing way that made Zuko’s toes curl. In an instant, the taller boy spun them around so now Jet was crowding Zuko against the wall.

“Do you like this, pretty boy?” Jet mouthed against Zuko’s neck feather light, breath hot on his skin. Jet would only need to press his hips a bit closer to Zuko’s to feel the answer he was looking for, but Zuko was not about to give him the satisfaction of saying it out loud. 

Jet paused as he didn’t get a response. “Okay, my bad, I’ll stop,” he said, and moved to pull away.

Zuko flung his arms around Jet’s waist, keeping him in place.

Jet chuckled darkly, almost condescending, and _why_ was that turning Zuko _on_? “You’re a stubborn little thing, aren’t you?”

“Speak- _ah_ \- speak for yourself,” Zuko panted, refusing to embarrass himself by rutting up into Jet even though his body craved the friction. The shorter boy shuddered as Jet continued to tease at Zuko’s neck, licking a hot stripe up the side and nibbling at his earlobe. And then Jet was making his way down Zuko’s torso, and Jet was sinking down to his knees, and holy _fuck_ Zuko _wanted_ , thudding his head back against the wall as Jet’s fingers just barely brushed his waistband.

And then Jet was snatching the candy bag back off the floor and standing back up again to dart away.

“You fucking _shit_!” Zuko rasped, stumbling after him, face burning.

There wasn’t much space for Jet to run in the small dorm room, and Zuko caught up to him easily. A scrabble ensued, all arms and nails and gratuitous rubbing up on each other. Zuko’s mind was a fog, vision had tunneled, focused on his goal just out of arm’s reach, but then Jet’s face entered his line of sight again, eyebrow cocked, smirking, and Zuko completely faltered. The taller boy quickly ducked under Zuko’s arm, and hopped onto his own bed, popping another candy into his mouth.

Without thinking, Zuko followed after him, pinning his wrists by his head and straddling his waist. The tiny feeling of victory froze in his veins as he pressed his hips down.

Jet was hard beneath him, and instead of looking remotely embarrassed, he had the audacity to groan shamelessly at Zuko’s weight in his lap, had the audacity to drag his eyes sinfully slow down the length of Zuko’s body stretched above him. Zuko thought of what Jet might be imagining as his gaze raked over him and flushed, biting back a whine in favor of screwing his face into a scowl. His frustration was still burning steadily, both at Jet- who still obviously held all of the power in this situation even though he _shouldn’t_ , even though Zuko literally had him pinned down- and at himself, for letting himself have a taste of what he so desperately wanted.

“The great Zuko Sozin in my bed,” Jet said, voice dripping, “Can’t say I haven’t thought about it before. What would your daddy think?”

“Shut up,” Zuko tried to say forcefully, but his voice cracked.

Jet’s dark eyes, darker still with the pupils now blown wide, flickered down between Zuko’s legs again. “So hard for some nobody like me. What would he say?”

“ _Please_ stop talking about him.”

“Mm, now there’s those manners I’d expect from a private school kid,” Something almost malicious glinted in his eyes. “Good boy.”

Zuko couldn’t hold back the visceral reaction his body had to the praise, sucking in an unsteady breath as his hips stuttered down and a shiver ran up his spine. Jet laughed below him, like he had somehow predicted that those two words could’ve had that effect on Zuko, and Zuko pressed more weight onto Jet’s wrists insistently, desperate to regain any semblance of control. The swirling cloud of _need want hate fuck you fuck me_ was dizzying and maddening and Zuko just needed a _minute_ to _think_ but he couldn’t _do_ that with Jet’s smug face under him and Jet’s laugh in his ears and Jet’s erection pressed up against his ass. Not to mention Zuko’s own erection straining at his jeans.

“I can’t stand you,” Zuko gritted through his teeth, grinding his hips down.

Jet’s hips bucked up to meet his. “Oh, the feeling is mutual, pretty boy.” he said. “And we can stop right here if you want. Or…” he rolled his hips up again, pulling a whimper from Zuko, “we can help each other out. Or is that too communist of an idea for you?”

Zuko let out an absolutely exasperated noise. “I-you-I… oh my _god_. I can’t _believe_ \- you just- I- _urgh_!” He took a deep breath, glaring up at the headboard to avoid Jet’s eyes. But even such a stupid joke wasn't going to stop the desire singing through Zuko's blood, wasn't going to stop him from _wanting_ , and as much as he wished that he could've had better judgement, or maybe a smidgeon of self-control, he said, “But... yes. I- _fuck_. Want that. Want to.”

“Yeah?” Jet breathed, and Zuko nodded, wishing the flush would disappear from his cheeks, wishing that Jet looked even remotely self-conscious instead of composed and in control as always. Jet flexed his wrists under where they were still pinned under Zuko’s hands. “Gonna let me go so I can touch you?”

Zuko keened but hesitated, frowning suspiciously at the bag of candy now abandoned by Jet’s pillow. Jet laughed. “I promise I’ll leave your fancy rich boy chocolates alone.” He grinned, rolling his hips up again. “You wanted something sweet so bad? Lemme give it to you.”

The words coiled warm in Zuko’s groin, pleasure pooling easily, _how_ did the boy's words get to him so _easily_? But he had to object to them on principle, though at this point it was mostly just for show, a refusal to admit the power held over him. 

“I wish you would stop talking,” he said weakly, previous frustration melting to make room for something needier.

“Shut me up then.”

So Zuko released Jet’s hands, which immediately gripped onto Zuko’s hips, skirting under his sweatshirt, and Zuko leaned flush against Jet’s chest so he could kiss him again and do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> if you know me irl and you read this.... no you didn't xo
> 
> hhhhhhh if u want to leave a comment?? i love to hear from you??? asdkfjas it's been so long since ive published anything remotely h*rny so uh lmk if it's ... good.... idk.....
> 
> thanks for reading find me on tumblr [here](http://www.tumblr.com/blog/i-love-your-light)!


End file.
